degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gaskarths/Season 11 Predictions!
Predictions For Season 11 As Season 11 creeps closer and closer, I've decided to post a blog about (drumroll please!) PREDICTIONS! Enjoy! *'ADAM TORRES: After getting his heart broken by Fiona, Adam still hopes to find love, so he begins to mingle. He meets Katie Maitlin, the star volleyball player at Degrassi. Could this be his next Fiona? Meanwhile, Dave's transgender outburst disturbs Adam.' *'JAKE MARTIN: Jake's life is being held together by tape: his father is constantly depressed, his mother is dead, and his grades are poor. He transfers to Degrassi hoping for new beginnings and a blank slate. But will his hopes be crushed when he and Clare reunite?' *'ALLI BHENDARI: After successful trips to her family's therapist, Alli's next step in life is to clear her reputation. The rumor about the boiler room during Vegas Night still haunts her. Meanwhile, Alli creates a rivalry with her brother's new friend, Mo, when he keeps annoying her.' *'CLARE EDWARDS: The weight of the world is lifted off Clare's shoulders: she and her family are living in harmony after the switching-between houses movement is successful. And she and Eli are finally broken up, meaning she can no longer worry about being manipuluated. But just when she thinks her life is in balance, a new guy transfers to Degrassi...a familiar one, that is.' *'ANYA MACPHERSON: In the wake of her eighteenth birthday, Anya begins to have secret meetings with Dr. Chris, her mother's former cancer doctor. She and Dr. Chris begin dating, until a nightmare comes true: her mother's cancer comes back, and this time, it is worse than ever. Anya attempts to get her mind off her mother and Dr. Chris and focus on her final year of Degrassi. But that fails to meet happiness. She then turns to cocaine, but will her good-girl reputation be ruined?' *'HOLLY J SINCLAIR: Holly J's illness is beginning to weaken, so she is finally let out of the hospital. She takes a new interest in art and design, and Fiona joins her. Holly J starts off drawing pictures of sunsets and beaches, but then finds herself drawing pictures of Sav. Is she still over him? Meanwhile, Holly J declines her offer to Yale after finding out that Declan is attending.' *'CHANTAY BLACK: Chantay hopes to leave her mark at the school during the last year.' *'KC GUTHRIE: KC gets a job at Little Miss Steaks to support his family, and flirts with Marisol. But the rule is to not have relationships with your co-employees, and KC is fired. KC turns to shoplifting to support his family and continues to flirt with Marisol. But Jenna finds out about both.' *'JENNA MIDDLETON: Jenna is hoping to keep her family in one piece. But KC makes that effort hard. ' *'MARISOL LEWIS: Marisol plays games with KC.' *'KATIE MAITLIN: Adam starts flirting with Katie. But being a gifted volleyball player, Katie thinks that she has more of a connection with the volleyball than the boys. But when she discovers Adam's secret, she begins to rethink.' *'IMOGEN MORENO: A fun, spunky, and gifted actress, Imogen's year is off to a good start. But when she meets Eli, her attitude might change in negative ways.' *'ELI GOLDSWORTHY: Still depressed after his break-up with Clare, Eli begins a unique friendship with Fiona and continues to work at Degrassi Drama. However, with Imogen as the leading lady, he might be distracted. They begin to mingle, but is Eli totally over Clare? Meanwhile, Eli's hoarding is over, but he fights starting again after his relationship with Clare cracked.' *'FIONA COYNE: Fiona meets a model at Holly J's art and design class, and she begins to mingle. Meanwhile, working at Degrassi Drama might be harder than she thought when Adam continues to be the actor.' *'ZANE PARKS: Fed up with Riley trying to hide his secret, Zane considers giving up on Riley. But is he truely ready.' *'RILEY STAVROS: Riley's parents give Riley the silent treatment. When Riley meets a girl named Athena, he asks her to be his new "beard." She accepts. Riley's parents are now happy with Riley and begin to talk with him again. But then they discover Riley isn't actually dating Athena, and are angry with him again. Riley then considers moving out.' *'SAV BHENDARI: Keke Palmer is Sav's new love interest, but will they be able to keep a long-distance relationship? Meanwhile, Sav makes it into music school.' *'BIANCA DESOUSA: Bianca and Drew are as happy as ever, but the return of her ex-boyfriend, Anson, stalks her in dangerous ways.' *'OWEN MILLIGAN: Owen continues his devious ways.' *'DAVE TURNER: Dave's recent transgender outburst affects Degrassi in negative ways. Dave becomes unpopular again, but hopes to clear his name by apologizing.' *'DREW TORRES: Drew stands up to Bianca's stalker, Anson. But he finds out Anson is way tougher than him. Anson constantly beats up Drew, telling him to stop dating Bianca. Drew refuses, but does that mean death? ' So I hope you liked my predictions! I skipped Connor and Wesley because I just have no idea what to write :P Byee! Category:Blog posts